The Friday Night Podcast
The Friday Night Podcast is Jack's wannabe Podcast that "discusses" movie news and rambles on about stupid crap. Theme of Show The show used to be a podcast that discusses movie news, But the show was really an unprofessional Google Hangout full of glitches, tangents, and weird costumes. It is now a "podcast" where they rip off Reaction Time and play anime dating sims and do anything that isn't about movie news. Sometimes, the hosts will see who would win in WWE THIS SUNDAY NIGHT and pit two people from pop culture against each other and cheat while doing so. The winner will always be JOHN CENA. Rarely, the hosts will answer questions because they wont look at the chat even though they say they look at it. Hosts Jack is the main host and is also the dank may-may lord. Robby is the slave who is forced to go on every time. In the first version of thee FNP, he had a friend with him named Shrake. It was a mix of Shrek and Drake. Shrake later went on to make "Finished at the Top" which was number 1 on the billboard charts for 5 years until Shrake made a new song, "Wheres Is Da FNP?" Andy is the host who curses the most. That's it. Ignacio (often called by his street name, Puzzling TV) is the rare third host. No one knows what happened to him. People speculate Aploski killed him. Thomas is a kinda-sorta host of the show that loves lunchboxes. In the theme-song, he's referred to as "not thomas" because it's not guaranteed that he'll be on the show. He loves playing board games with his neighborhood friends while being on the podcast. He sucks. Ultramarmac is a fan of the FNP crew. Except Robby. Because fuck Robby. Cool Cat is the cat of the group. He rarely shows up due to helping his daddy, Derek Savage. FNP 1.0 This was the first phase of the show in which the hosts used google hangouts as their platform. In this period, ignacio was a much more prevalent host as well as the token mexican. Andy and Thomas only showed up a couple times during this phase. The structure as well as the genral tone of the show has almost completely changed since this era. FNP 1.0 lasted from august 2014 - march 2015 (16 episodes). FNP 2.0 This was the second phase of the show in which the platform moved from google hangouts, to a slightly more professional streaming software called open broadcasting software. The hosts also started to meet up at jack's house rather than connecting from several different locations. During this phase, Andy started to come on the show much more frequently where ignacio and thomas almost never came back on. The popular segment known as "who would win in a fight?" also began during this phase. A re-occuring guest named ultramarmac also made his first appearance during this phase. The only two downsides to FNP 2.0 was that the hosts were no longer showing faces and due to jack's shitty computer, they could only stream in 480p. FNP 2.0 lasted from march 2015 - december 2015 (17 episodes). FNP 3.0 FNP 3.0 is the current era of FNP. Due to jack buying a much less shitty computer, the show upgraded to streaming in 720p as well as added facecams for the hosts. While the main focus of FNP has always been movie news, the show started to sway towards different topics (such as dank memes) during this era. Robby became a meme during FNP 2.0, but it became excessive during FNP 3.0. To a point where rawby broke down and ran away during the 40th episode spectacular. This is arguably the most emotional moment of the show. This era is also known for starting a new segment in which the hosts watch (cringe) at old videos that they created. In this era, the show hosts had a temporary civil war during FNP #43 over a diiference of opinion of "Captain America: Civil War". FNP 3.0 has lasted from january 2016 - prese nt day (10 episodes as of may 2016) FNP Memes & Running Gags "xenomorph!" - this is the oldest known gag of the show in which hosts would shout "xenomorph" whenever hearing an audio glitch. in the 44th FNP, ultramarmacs audio xenomorphed, bringing back the oldest meme, Benedict Cumberbatch - during an old show segment called "story time", show hosts would frequently shove benedict cumberbatch into their stories for no known reason. lovelace - during one show, robby randomly brought a picture of the "Happy Feet" character, lovelace. This became a frequent joke is which the hosts would randomly bring up this picture of lovelace at certain points of the show. "enforcedstorm4's friday night podcast - due to jack continuously losing streaming priviledges from copyright strikes, the show would sometimes move to robby's account for that week. when this happens, the show is usually nicknamed "enforcedstorm4's friday night podcast". cool cat - cool cat is known for being Jack's longtime favorite meme. Jack has a his own cool cat parody account and has even involved with some drama with the movie's creator. because of this, cool cat is very frequently mentioned and joked about on the show. john cena - before it became a normie meme, FNP hosts watched The Fred Movie and because of this, the hosts would frequently joke about him on the show and once used him in "who would win in a fight". princess and the flog - during FNP #29, the hosts were talking about the movie, "princess and the frog" and andy mispoke saying "flog" instead of "frog". Andy didn't realize that flog was a word used when whipping slaves, but robby did and pointed it out. this was particularly funny since they were talking about a movie about black people. I want a mom - the FNP were once talking about the movie, "Rugrats in paris" and talked about a scene in which chuckie is depressed on an airplane as he thinks about the lack of having a mother. during the scene, a song called "I want a mom" plays. the hosts watched this scene, and frequently reference it on the show. Koba - when talking about the film "Dawn of the Planet of the apes", the hosts recall a scene where the main antagonist, Koba, dies in an extremly over the top death scene. After this, the hosts started talking like the character and created different scenarios involving the character. Merida - while talking about their favorite disney princesses, robby brought up merida and quoted her famous line, "If you had a chance to change yer fate, would ya?", after this, the hosts said the line over and over again but replaced the word "fate" with a word that rhymes with it. Woah That Snail Is Fast! - while talking about the movie, turbo, the hosts talk about a scene in the movie where a character says the line "woah that snail is fast" followed by the line being remixed into a song. The hosts then started to play the song and have frequently quoted the song since then. Because of this gag, FNP fans will also sometimes post a snail emoji in the chat while the show is live. JediJack66 - for several months, show hosts watched videos by youtube vlogger, JediJack66. Andy would often post sexual and usually gay comments in the comment section of his videos. he also created parody youtube and twitter accounts called "sithjohn99". He was frequently joked about and brought up on the show. FNP #39 was an episode in which they had JediJack on as a guest and interviewed him. They actually became good friends with him and found out that jedijack once assaulted his teachers with a shock pen. Anime Dating Simulators - during one show with only robby and jack, the hosts decided to look up anime dating simulators and play whatever came up. they a game called "the douchebag life" and have played it a couple times on the show as of now. this wasn't actually anime, but they also found actual anime dating sims (one of which has very adults themes such as rape). Rawby Memes - Possibly the most re-occuring memes on the show, rawby memes are memes that are exclusively about co-host, Robby Sykes. These memes often make fun of robby's old (and new youtube videos) or just robby's funny quirks (I.E. liking the star wars prequels, getting drunk, making funny facial expressions). Some rawby memes include: "the star wars prequels are secretly brilliant!, don't stop me now!, and 2/3rds of a baby!". Wanted.. dead or live! - During FNP #43, jack was telling a story about future rawby, and mentioned that andy was "wanted" in the story. This prompted andy to say "... dead or alive" right after (referencing the song "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi). After that, robby and andy started to sing the song repeatedly throughout the show.